Left 4 Dead Soundtrack
Music is a big part of the Left 4 Dead experience. It brings suspense to a bad situation, alerts you when something happens, and sends chills down your spine. __TOC__ General Tracks 150px|right Left 4 Dead is the main theme of the game, and many other songs in the soundtrack sound at least somewhat similar to this track at some point or another. thumb|150px|left Left 4 Death plays when one of the Survivors have died, though most of it can only be heard on screen of the one who died. The first twelve seconds of it play if the Survivors have been overwhelmed. thumb|150px|right Skin on Our Teeth plays at the end of every campaign's finale, when the rescue vehicle has arrived and the Survivors are attempting to board it. thumb|150px|left The Monsters Within plays after one or more of the Survivors have boarded the rescue vehicle and escaped, and throughout the "credits." In the embedded video on the right, the final five seconds of the song is a separate track titled "The Monsters Without", played at the end of every chapter while the next chapter is loading and the statistics are being shown. Campaign Themes thumb|150px|right No Mercy is the theme of the No Mercy campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Apartments, and it will not end until the Survivors leave the rooftop. thumb|150px|left Death Toll is the theme of the Death Toll campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Turnpike, and it will not end until the Survivors begin to move along the road. thumb|150px|right Dead Air is the theme of the Dead Air campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Greenhouse, and it will not end until the Survivors have entered the room below them. thumb|150px|left Blood Harvest is the theme of the Blood Harvest campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Woods, and it will not end until the Survivors leave the campsite. Infected thumb|150px|right Tank is the musical cue of the Tank, which plays after the Tank has noticed the Survivors and loops until it has been killed. thumb|150px|left Witch is the musical cue of the Witch. The first fourteen seconds of the track loop as long as the Survivors are in close proximity to the Witch, and from 0:15 to 0:45 is what plays after the Witch has been startled. After that accompanies the Survivor while they are incapacitated and the Witch has begun to rip them apart. Bacteria Bacteria is a name for the Special Infected jingle that plays when one is around. They each have their own tune to identify them by. They also have a song that plays when their attacks hit. Hunterthumb|150px|right|Hunter Bacteria & Exenteration The Hunter's attack is known as "Exenteration". Smokerthumb|150px|left|Smoker Bacteria & Tongue Tied The Smoker's attack is known as "Tongue Tied". Boomerthumb|150px|right|Boomer Bacteria & Pukricide The Boomer's attack is known as "Pukricide". Misc. Tracks thumb|150px|left Train to Miami is one of the songs featured in the two commercials for Left 4 Dead. It was created by the hardcore punk/noise rock band Steel Pole Bath Tub, played in their album The Miracle of Sound in Motion. Lyrics Left Chicago, left the filth. Hopped a boxcar, headed south. Lust with thirteen Siamese twins. Bought for science, kept for skin. Twenty souls touch themselves. Lord help them! I help my self. This is my circle of instant friends. (South to Christian lands) These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now. These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now! I'm on assignment for the FBI, Miami, Florida. Child sacrifice. The swamp is deep and warm and old. (I'm falling) I think she loves me, I love her, too. Satan brands, and home made tattoos. You can't believe the things I've seen. (30 churches burning) These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now. These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now! We sit, and drink, all day now. We sit, and drink, all day now. (Cinder block temple) The sun beats down outside, and I can't think of a better reason to. Too late now, too late to tell me what I've become. (We are becoming) These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now. These are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now, these are my friends now! I'm all alone in a big white house, and, I'm all alone in a big white house, and. (I fade) thumb|150px|right Grounds for Divorce is one of the songs featured in the two commercials for Left 4 Dead. It was created by British band Elbow, which was a part of their album The Seldom Seen Kid, released in 2007. Lyrics Mondays is for drinking to the seldom seen kid I've been working on a cocktail called "Grounds for Divorce" Polishing a compass that I hold in my sleeve Down comes him on sticks but then he kicks like a horse There's a Chinese cigarette case, And the rest you can keep And the rest you can keep And the rest you can keep There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall Mondays is for drinking to the seldom seen kid There's this whispering of jokers doing flesh by the pound To the chorus of supposes from the little town whores There'll be twisted karaoke at the Aniseed Lounge And I'll bring you further roses, But it does you no good, And it does me no good, And it does you no good There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall There's a hole in my neighborhood, down which of late I cannot help but fall Someday we'll be drinking with the seldom seen kid Category:Left 4 Dead Soundtracks